Kurome
Summary Kurome is a member of the Jaegers, and the younger sister of Akame. Sold by her parents to the Empire along with Akame, the sisters were trained as assassins. She was drafted into a different assassin group than her sister and the siblings parted ways. Kurome looks very similar to her sister. She has short black hair in a twintail style and black eyes. She wears a black sailor uniform and a wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover like Akame. She also wears red gauntlets like Akame. She keeps her Teigu with her at all times. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Kurome Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Female Age: Teens Classification: Human, Assassin, Swordsman, Member of Jaegers, Teigu User Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, stamina, agility, proficient assassin, master swordsman, master hand-to-hand combatant, can reanimate, summon and control corpses Attack Potency: Building level normally, Multi-City Block level with Desta-Ghoul (via this calc) Speed: Supersonic+ '''with High Hypersonic''' reactions (can trade blows and keep up with a serious Akame) Lifting Strength: Class 25 Striking Strength: Class MJ Durability: Building level Stamina: 'Extremely high, can fight even after obtaining sever and life threatening injuries. 'Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of meters with Desta-Ghoul Standard Equipment: Her Katana Yatsufusa (March of the Dead) - a Teigu in the form of a long katana with the power to reanimate and control corpses. (Now destroyed) Intelligence: Fairly high, accomplished assassin and battle combatant Weakness: Can use only 8 corpses in one time, the corpse cannot evolve or train to become stronger, also the more corpses she summons, the more strain it puts on her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' With '''Yatsufusa Kurome is able to control a maximum of eight corpses of those whom it has killed. She can also manipulate the skills and abilities the reanimated corpses had in life. The puppets are known to retain their habits, desires and traces of personality that they had in life, sometimes enabling the user to utilize these to their advantage. However, it can backfire as well, as seen when Chelsea managed to destroy Henter who hesitated to attack her when she disguised herself as his fellow tribesman. For each puppet the user actively controls, they become weaker. If a puppet is destroyed, it causes the user to release control and the user regains some power. All Kurome's puppets: *'Natala:' Formerly one of Kurome's childhood friends, who used to be in the same assassination group as her. He survived the battle against Night Raid along with Doya. *'Doya:' A former assassin from the Northern Tribes that dual-wields pistols. Like Natala, she survived the battle against Night Raid. Her arms got cut off by Enshin and it is unknown whether they will be repaired. *'Run:' A former fellow comrade in the Jaegers. He still wields his Teigu, but his wings have turned black. (No longer has his Teigu) *'Wall:' A former famous guardsman. He had a shield with a hidden lance in it that could be fired. He was destroyed by Bols' Teigu's self-destruction. *'Apeman:' A Danger Beast that resembled a gorilla and used brute physical strength to destroy its opponents. It was destroyed by Tatsumi. *'Henter:' A former survivor of the Ban Tribe. He had tricky movements and a knife, but was destroyed by Chelsea, who tricked him into believing that she was also a survivor before assassinating him. Unlike the others, he seemed to be able to talk. *'Rokugoh:' A former general that tried to betray the Empire to join the revolutionaries. He wielded a whip and could shake the earth with it. He was destroyed by Najenda, who seemed to have trained under him. *'Desta-Ghoul:' An ultra-class Danger Beast. It seemed to have a destructive breath and was extremely powerful. However, Susanoo managed to destroy it. *'Kaiser Frog:' A large, frog-like Danger Beast that could control its long tongue. It also had powerful acid in his stomach; however, one of its sides was damaged, causing the acid to leak out, which allowed Mine to survive being swallowed and destroy the frog. *'Two Unnamed Danger Beasts:' They were both easily destroyed by Cosmina, although Kurome admitted that they were simply there to fill in the missing spots. *'Various Unnamed Puppets (Anime Only):' A small group of weak puppets summoned as a remaining resort to defend against Akame's attacks. They were taken out almost instantly. Kurome-gif1.gif Kurome-gif2.gif Kurome-gif3.gif Kurome-gif5.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Swordsmen Category:Psychopaths Category:Humans Category:Yanderes Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 8 Category:Summoners Category:Teigu User Category:Crazy Characters